


Forevermore

by Rie12



Series: Dimileth Week 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death In Dream, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rie12/pseuds/Rie12
Summary: Dimitri has been having dreams since he was born. Dreams that he later learns are memories of a life gone.In the memories of this life, he sees a woman of mint hair and violet eyes who so similarly resembles this woman singing.Reincarnation AU - Modern Era6th Submission for @dimilethweek's Dimileth Week 2019





	Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to my second to the last prompt for Dimileth week. I hope you enjoy this one as you did my previous work.
> 
> If you haven't please read also my previous entries! 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Sept 22: Modern AU ✔  
Sept 23: Battle/Struggle ✔  
Sept 24: Future/Past ✔  
Sept 25: Wedding ✔  
Sept 26: Ball/Dance ✔  
Sept 27: Memory

Dimitri was seeing  _ her _ again.

Ever since Dimitri could remember, he's always had these flashes of ' _ memories'  _ of a life where he had been a King to a Kingdom. Of course he didn't start from there. He once thought it was just his imagination at first but as he grew, he started understanding them as memories. 

The first flashes he could remember clearly was filled with smoke, scorching fires, and the dead men lying on the ground, eyes open some of them he vaguely remembers from earlier memories like who appeared to be this life's father and a knight which resembled his own father Lambert and Glenn, Felix's older brother.

The memories blurred together as he lived in the modern world. The streets filled with people whose eyes were stuck on the bright screens of their phones, gossiping about neighbours, and in peace…

_ Not unlike the memories _ he thought.

He first saw the woman in his teenage years. He feels himself running with a lance in hand as he followed another male with the yellow cape to a nearby town and meeting mercenaries. He remembers her dark blue hair flutter in the wind as she swung her sword at the bandits who have tried ambushing them. He remembers her then standing in front of the female axe wielder as the bandit attacked, overthrowing him. 

As he sleeps and dreams, he was transported into a life where he lived in an academy run by the church, a life of a prince, and a life of a man pining after his professor.

Time passed as he grew and the memories continued to plague his dreams with the now mint haired woman. 

Kronya and the death of the woman's father, the attack of the white headed ruler and her empire, the disappearance of the archbishop and  ** _her_ ** . The memories darkened, filled with anguished voices. 

Then she again filled his dreams, he now considerably older with only one eye. 

_ The vengeful him… _

_ The death of Lord Rodrigue _

_ The defeat of Cornelia _

_ The retaking of Fhirdiad and his crowning _

_ The rescue of Claude von Riegan and the Alliance Territory _

_ The march to Enbarr _

_ The defeat of Edelgard _

_ And then… _

**_His wedding_** **_and the children…_**

He saw the rise and fall of his previous life. His sorrow and joy. His reign and eventual death, surrounded by his wife and their children.

_ "My love, I'm sorry I cannot be with you any further… I… always remember my heart beats for you… maybe… in another life I can find you… I will love you all the same in that life, I promise… I'll find you beloved..."  _

_ The last he heard were her wailing and the sobs of his children.  _

He never forgot those memories.

As Dimitri walked down the streets of the neighbourhood, watched as people walk past and people celebrating in their homes… maybe a birthday perhaps he thought to himself.

Then…

_ As joy surrounds, comfort abounds _

_ And I can feel I'm breaking free _

_ For just this moment lost in thought _

_ I'm finally me _

Dimitri turned his head and saw a woman with a wavy blue hair and violet eyes carrying an acoustic guitar as she sang in the streets. He watched as she sang, attracting a crowd around her.

_ Don’t ever take _

_ Back your kind hand _

_ Lest precious love _

_ Slip away like time’s sand _

_ Only we will know _

_ All that was lost _

_ Scars that we can’t erase _

_ Show us life’s true cost _

He stands and came closer to the singing woman. His eyes widened as she opened her eyes and stared into his eyes, never tearing away as she continued to sing, strumming her guitar. 

_ Memories that made _

_ Those day sublime _

_ These ruined hall entomb _

_ Stolen time _

_ Reach for my hand _

_ I’ll soar away _

_ Into the dawn _

_ Oh, I wish I could stay _

_ Here in cherished halls _

_ In peaceful days _

_ I fear the edge of dawn _

_ Knowing time betrays _

The crowd applauded as she stood and bowed to them, leaving behind coins in her guitar case before walking away. 

He still could not believe what he is seeing. He gulped down the building anxiety in his throat as he walked closer to the still staring woman whose face resembled the woman in his dreams so… perfectly.

His eyes wildly look at her, taking in her appearance and trying so hard to find differences between her and the dreams.

** _He couldn't find any. It's as if… she's the same woman._ **

"Um… Hi, my name is Dimitri" he introduced himself.

The woman stared back at him, her eyes seemingly affectionate and longing for something.

"Hello…" She replied back, biting her bottom lip. "I'm sorry if I'm a bit… direct, but can I ask you something?"

His heart thudded harder in his chest as the woman played with the guitar in her hands.

"Um… I… I have been having these… dreams" she started which startles Dimitri.

_ 'Dreams? Is she… like me?'  _ Dimitri thought.

"I see this man, so closely resembling you. Blond Hair, beautiful blue eyes, and just… you pretty much look exactly like him but… he… he was just looked so defeated and lonely in some of my dreams and then I saw his growth to a capable ruler." She said, staring in his eyes.

Dimitri started to smile as he realized that they may be in the same boat.

"Well, I've been having dreams as well where I see myself married to a blue turned mint haired woman with lovely violet eyes. I saw her as a woman who mostly remained emotionless yet showed such tenderness to her beloved students. She helped in repairing a broken man's mind, marrying him in the process and giving him gifts he would never have thought of. 

Her eyes sparkled and her lips tremblingly slid into a smile as tears dripped from her eyes.

"I guess I… was able to fulfill my promise to you, Byleth." He said pulling her into his embrace. 

She sobbed in his arms as her hands trembling, wrapped around his waist, tears soaking his shirt.

"Dima-" she said before pulling away and cupping his face in her hands.

He leaned forward, now forehead to forehead. 

Their eyes stared at each other before Byleth continued.

"I can't believe it was all real… You really found me. I… I tried for the past few years finding you. Always failing and today, I was about to give up… And yet, as if fate declared it to be, we meet" 

Dimitri wrapped her in his embrace, his hands squeezing her even tighter.

_ 'She almost gave up. I would have never been able to find her if I wasn't out today.'  _ Dimitri alarmingly thought to himself. 

He pulled away and cup her face.

"Can I… take you on a date and rekindle our… friendship, my beloved professor?"

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my qorst one yet tbh😓
> 
> I had a real hard time writting this one for some reason couoled with writer's block so it took several days just to finish it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed at least. Stay tuned for tomorrow's piece which is FREE DAY! 
> 
> Sept 22: Modern AU ✔  
Sept 23: Battle/Struggle ✔  
Sept 24: Future/Past ✔  
Sept 25: Wedding ✔  
Sept 26: Ball/Dance ✔  
Sept 27: Memory ✔  
Sept 28: Free Day (tomorrow)


End file.
